


Relief

by diaryofafunnyfan



Category: Free!
Genre: (well implied anyway but don't blame me blame the canon), M/M, Red String of Fate, spoilers for the free! novelisations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 05:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11269209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diaryofafunnyfan/pseuds/diaryofafunnyfan
Summary: It’s the first day of Haruka’s second year of high school but he doesn’t feel up to attending. He finds himself wandering to the cherry blossom tree planted in front of Iwatobi elementary school and runs into the last person he expected to see.





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Since it’s now canon Haru skipped the first day to visit his and Rin’s sakura tree and Rin had also visited it slightly before Haru did, y’all know this had to happen.

Haruka found himself waking up two hours before his alarm. With a soft huff, Haruka rested his arm over his eyes. It was too early for this but he knew he would be unable to fall back asleep. He also knew he had to eventually meet Makoto to walk to school but he honestly was not up to it. It wasn’t that he felt ill, he was just unwilling to go to school.

After getting out of bed, Haruka phoned the school and cited having a cold as an excuse for his absence. Normally he felt lonely without his parents but right now he was grateful. With a sigh, he went into the bathroom and drew a quick bath. Not even the lukewarm water helped sooth his sizzling nerves. Something was off about him but Haruka couldn’t place what. After getting out and drying off, Haruka dressed in his favourite blue hoodie and khaki pants. There was still an hour until Makoto would arrive and pick him up, but Haruka didn’t want to be home when that happened. He grabbed his key and slipped out of the house, locking the door behind him. He practically glided down the steps from the shrine.

“ _It’s the first day of school, what am I doing?_ ” Haruka thought. He wished he could swim, maybe that would help his mood. A pair of cold red eyes, sharp teeth, and flaming hair flashed in his mind, making his heart clench. Rin… what would Rin be doing right now?

_‘I’m going to Australia…’_

_‘I’ll show you a sight you’ve never seen before!’_

_‘Romantic, right?’_

_‘I quit swimming…’_

Haruka remembered how earnest Rin had been in that letter he had sent to Yamazaki that was originally meant for him.

‘ _I won’t give up! I want to swim fast like Haru!_ ’ It had said.

Yet the Rin he had met that winter was not the bright and happy elementary schooler who had convinced him to swim a relay. What had happened?

With a start, Haruka realised he was heading in the direction of Iwatobi elementary school. That cherry blossom tree Rin had been so fond of, the tree their sixth-grade class had been so eager to plant flowers around (much to Haruka’s irritation), how was that tree doing? With that thought, Haruka walked the rest of the way to the school.

It was still too early for students to be arriving, so Haruka was unsurprised to see the grounds were deserted. As he rounded the side of the building, preparing to see the tree, his eyes widened when he saw a tall figure already standing in front of it. Slowly walking closer, Haruka noted the person was wearing a baseball cap and work out gear. Even though Haruka told himself not to approach the stranger, his feet refused to stop. Something was pulling him towards the person. As he got even closer, he was shocked to realise he knew who the stranger was.

“ _It can’t be, I must be dreaming…_ ” Haruka thought.

‘Rin?’ Haruka spoke. That red hair, there could be no mistaking. The person flinched and turned towards Haruka. A jolt of electricity ran down Haruka’s spine when their eyes locked. Rin’s expression was neutral until he saw who had joined him. He looked shocked for a moment before glaring.

‘Haru…’ Haruka wasn’t prepared for how mature Rin’s voice sounded now. ‘What are you doing here?’

‘I wanted to see the tree.’ Haruka said. They both glanced at the tree before looking back at each other. “ _When did you get back?_ ” Haruka desperately wanted to ask, but his voice wouldn’t work.

‘I would have thought you’d have better things to do than visit trees.’ Rin muttered.

‘I didn’t plan to come here.’ Haruka admitted.

‘Neither did I. Isn’t that funny?’ Rin laughed bitterly after he spoke.

“ _Why did you never write or call?_ ” Haruka wanted to ask but couldn’t. ‘Are you on a run?’ He asked instead.

‘Yeah.’ Rin shrugged, the frown had yet to leave his face.

‘I didn’t think I’d run into you here.’ Haruka stated, unsure of what else to say.

‘Sorry to be such an inconvenience.’ Rin grumbled. ‘I’ll get out of your way.’ He turned and started walking in the opposite direction.

Before he was aware of it, Haruka had grabbed Rin’s arm. ‘Wait!’ He exclaimed. His stomach clenched, this scene was almost identical to the last time they had seen each other.

This time, Rin didn’t yank his arm away, it went limp in Haruka’s hand. ‘What do you want?’ He whispered, not looking at Haruka.

‘Did you really quit swimming?’ Haruka asked. He couldn’t see a person as in tune with the water as Rin quitting swimming, no matter what.

‘Why do you care?’

Haruka remained silent, unsure of the reason himself.

‘If you really want to know, let’s race.’ Rin said, finally looking at Haruka. His eyes were quivering and discontent.

‘I don’t have a swimsuit.’ Haruka mumbled, averting his eyes.

‘We can stop by your house to get it. I have mine.’ Rin stated. Haruka finally noticed the sports bag around Rin’s shoulder.

‘Fine.’

 

The old swimming club wasn’t an option and there were no other pools they could access without attracting unwanted attention, so they found themselves standing in front of the ocean. Even though it was cold, standing next to Rin made Haruka feel warm. He glanced at Rin through his peripheral vision and was surprised when Rin glanced back.

‘One hundred metres, freestyle.’ Rin declared once they were up to their waists in the frigid water. Haruka made a noise of affirmation. ‘Ready… one, two, go!’ Rin counted down. They both plunged forward into the water, swimming parallel to the shore.

Despite being out of practice, front crawl always came naturally to him. He could feel Rin’s presence in the water next to him, egging him on as he always did. After the one hundred metres, it was obvious Rin had won. As they both panted to catch their breaths, Haruka gazed at Rin. ‘You won, that’s good.’

Rin glared at him. ‘That’s good?’ He snatched Haruka’s goggles and dragged him closer. Even though it stung, Haruka was glad Rin wasn’t running away.

‘Yes, congratulations.’

‘Are you mocking me?’ Rin was seething now.

‘I’m not. You won fair and square.’ Haruka was truly glad Rin had won.

‘Stop screwing around. Anyone could tell you’re out of shape. You haven’t been taking this seriously, have you?’ Rin let go of Haruka’s goggles.

‘I’m not the one who just returned from a swimming school.’ Haruka muttered.

‘I’m serious Haru. Why are you so out of shape?’ Rin was trying to keep his temper down but failing.

‘Come back to my house and have a hot bath and some tea. You’re freezing.’ Haruka stated. They were both shivering but too distracted to notice. Rin glared at him for a few moments before looking away.’

‘Tch, fine, whatever.’

 

Haruka had insisted Rin use the bath first while he make the tea. Once Rin was finished and dried off, Haruka left him in the living room with a steaming cup of tea as he took his own bath.

After he finished, he returned to the living room as he dried his hair. ‘You still have it.’ Rin stated once he saw Haruka.

‘Have what?’

‘The dolphin ornament from the swim club.’

‘Yeah. You bought one too, didn’t you?’

‘Mine’s lost at home somewhere.’ Rin sounded sheepish as he said this. It was the first time today he didn’t sound confrontational.

‘Oh…’ Haruka tried to not sound too disappointed.

There was an awkward silence as they sipped their tea.

‘How’s Makoto?’ Rin asked, staring at his teacup and trying to sound aggressively nonchalant.

‘He’s fine.’

‘Nagisa?’

‘He went to a different middle school, we haven’t seen him for a long time.’ Haruka explained.

‘I bet that kid’s fine.’ Rin murmured, seemingly talking to himself. ‘How is the swim club at Iwatobi High?’ He asked after a sip.

‘There isn’t one.’

‘Then… where do you swim?’ Rin frowned.

‘In the ocean during the summer.’

‘How does a swim team get away with training only during the summer?’ Rin asked, exasperated.

‘I quit swimming competitively.’ Haruka admitted.

Rin gaped at him. ‘…Why?’ He sounded surprised.

Haruka stared at Rin, unwilling to confess the reason he had left the swim club in middle school. After a moment, Rin looked almost guilty.

‘Was it… because of me?’ He asked. Haruka’s silence was answer enough. ‘Haru…’

‘Don’t.’ Haruka interrupted him.

‘But why?’

‘I couldn’t bear swimming after I hurt you.’ Haruka’s voice was barely more than a whisper. He was staring at the table. He heard an anguished gasp that forced him to look at the other.

Rin looked shocked and almost ready to cry, which shocked Haruka. ‘You gave up the swim club because of me? But you were so fast, swimming is your life.’

‘It just wasn’t the same, not after you said you quit.’ Haruka mumbled, blushing.

‘Haru…’ Rin was choked up now. Haruka’s blood froze. ‘Haru, I’m so sorry. I had no idea.’

‘How could you? You were in Australia.’ Haruka grumbled, not bothering to hide how bitter he felt.

‘I thought you didn’t care. You always went on about how you only swim free and acted like I was a nuisance.’ Rin said, tears pooling in his eyes.

‘I thought that was the case too, but when you left I was so confused. The water didn’t feel the same without you. Then I was so happy to see you that winter, and you ran away.’ Haruka wasn’t sure why he was telling Rin this. He hadn’t been able to tell anyone.

‘I thought the relay broke me. No matter what I did, I couldn’t get faster in Australia.’ Rin admitted.

‘Do you regret swimming the relay with us?’ Haruka asked.

‘I can’t regret swimming with my friends. I just wish I knew of a way to become faster.’ Rin was frowning again.

‘Swim a relay with us again?’

‘I go to Samezuka now.’ Rin sounded disappointed.

‘Oh…’ Haruka also felt disappointed.

‘Well, we can still swim against each other if I make their swim team.’ Rin stated with a determined expression.

‘You will.’ Haruka had no doubt in his mind Rin would join the Samezuka swimming team.

For the first time since elementary school, Haruka saw Rin’s dazzling smile again.


End file.
